


baby i'm falling (and i don't want to get up)

by CathRsa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lix is a fallen angel, M/M, Multi, Seven Deadly Sins, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Stray Kids are Whipped for a Certain Sunshine Boy, Warning : very rushed ending, lix voice : everyone idk what im doing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathRsa/pseuds/CathRsa
Summary: Berawal dari taruhan, berakhir tanpa tujuan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 22
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	baby i'm falling (and i don't want to get up)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [skzbesiberani](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbesiberani) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Stray Kids (minus Felix) as seven deadly sins, who gradually fell in love with him, the human that they supposed to lure in, not knowing Felix is a saint of purity and kindness
> 
> (note: don't angst)

Menjadi makhluk abadi adalah hal yang sangat membosankan, kalau kau tanya Jisung. _Tentu saja_ , di tahun-tahun pertama keabadianmu kau bisa melakukan hal-hal seru seperti mewujudkan impian masa sekolahmu untuk melompat dari gedung yang sangat tinggi, menyelam di lautan terdalam, atau bahkan hal sederhana seperti _knife juggling_. Kau tahulah, impian semua orang.

Tapi jika kau sudah hidup abadi selama beratus ribu tahun, bahkan sejak manusia pertama lahir jauh sebelum tahun Masehi, mungkin kau akan mengerti perasaannya. Hal-hal menantang yang biasanya dilakukan para _adrenaline seeker_ hampir semua sudah pernah dicobanya. Sebagai sebuah dosa besar yang abadi, sudah tak ada lagi hal yang bisa membuat kehidupan abadinya terasa menyenangkan. Dan dia adalah Sang Kemalasan itu sendiri, jadi seharusnya itu menjelaskan banyak hal.

"ITU DIA!" Jisung bangkit berdiri, gerakan paling cepat yang pernah dilakukannya dalam tiga ribu tahun terakhir. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Kemudian dia berpaling menatap tempat tidur sekaligus singgasananya yang mewah dengan bantal bulu angsa dan sprei beludru. "Kau tunggu di sini dulu sayangku, aku akan segera kembali."

" _Heboh sekali, sih_?" Saudaranya, dosa besar lain yang yang menyerupai hampir semua gambaran iblis di buku cerita anak-anak, dengan dua tanduk kecil di kepala, ekor dengan ujung runcing, dan _trident_ tergenggam menghampirinya dengan langkah anggun. Seanggun yang bisa dilakukan sebuah dosa Hawa Nafsu.

"Hyunjin, saudaraku, _kakakku yang tersayang_ , adikmu yang cerdas ini baru saja mendapat ide yang sangat brilian."

Kalau ada jawaban yang ingin diucapkannya, Hyunjin tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya ekornya yang bergerak naik pertanda dia tertarik, seperti seekor kucing.

" _Dengar, dengar_. Sudah berapa tahun kita tak pernah turun ke bawah? Maksudku ke dunia manusia, _kau tahulah_. Dan apakah kau tak merasakan hidup kita akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membosankan? Tak memberikan kepuasan apapun. Kau mengerti soal hasrat ini kan, saudaraku? _Ya_ , _kan_?" desaknya, memelototi Hyunjin seakan dia mengatakan hal yang mengecewakan.

"Diamlah, iya aku mengerti." Hyunjin menjauhkan wajah dengan jijik saat nafas Jisung yang berbau seperti orang baru bangun tidur menerpa wajahnya. "Terakhir kali kau turun ke dunia manusia, kau membuat sebuah kerajaan besar hancur."

"Ah, Roma besar yang malang. Kaisar Nero terlalu gegabah dan mendengarkan semua ucapanku," Jisung menyeringai, seakan itu semua bukan karena dia terlalu ahli menggoda manusia untuk jatuh ke lubang dosa. Hyunjin menatapnya dengan tatapan menghakimi. "Bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku, oke?"

"Dan sekarang kau ingin turun ke dunia manusia lagi." Hyunjin bersidekap dengan tatapan tak terkesan.

"Dan sekarang aku ingin turun ke dunia manusia lagi." Jisung menekankan. "Kalau kau skeptis, lebih baik ikut saja denganku. Di sana nanti kau akan bertemu banyak manusia-manusia polos, dengan pikiran bersih tak terkorupsi—" Jisung melirik Sang Hawa Nafsu yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan bibir setengah terbuka, nampaknya sudah berhenti mendengarkan sejak Jisung mengatakan 'manusia polos', ekornya bergerak-gerak riang dan melecut ke udara.

"Baiklah, adik. Ini hanya karena persuasimu sangat meyakinkanku."

Jisung nyaris memutar bola mata. _Persuasi_ , _katanya_. Seakan dia tak tertarik dengan peluang mengorupsi pikiran-pikiran polos umat manusia lain.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus menyesuaikan penampilanku dengan gaya manusia zaman sekarang." Dia mengerjap, namun berhenti sejenak. "Sekarang tahun berapa di dunia manusia? Apa kalau aku memakai tunik dan toga serta topi bulu, masih terlihat menarik?"

Jisung menepuk dahinya frustrasi.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Kak Hyunjin, tak bisakah kau berhenti?" Jisung menghela nafas, terlalu lelah harus menggunakan tenaganya yang berharga untuk menyeret paksa saudaranya dari setiap kumpulan orang sebelum mereka mulai dirubungi lagi. Para manusia itu merubungi Hyunjin seperti semut pada gula, dan Jisung sepenuhnya menyalahkan aura Hawa Nafsu yang sedari tadi ditebarkannya.

"Bukan sepenuhnya salahku kalau aku menarik, kan?" Hyunjin mengedipkan sebelah mata pada seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan bersisian dengan temannya. Gadis itu langsung buru-buru menundukkan pandang dan berjalan cepat-cepat, membuat Hyunjin terbahak.

"Kau bisa dihajar masa kalau begitu terus, tahu."

"Tidak akan kalau aku bisa menggoda semuanya, kan? Siapa yang tersisa untuk menghajarku?" Hyunjin mengedipkan sebelah matanya lagi. Jisung baru saja akan mengeluarkan kalimat sarkas untuk menghinanya sebelum sang dosa besar menyikut pinggangnya. " _Lihat, lihat_. Apa yang kita temukan, nih?"

Jisung mengalihkan pandang, sekilas ngeri melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sang Hawa Nafsu. Iris matanya yang berwarna coklat alami sekarang berkelip-kelip warna merah muda, juga aura dosanya yang menguat. Namun saat Jisung menemukan objek pandang pemuda itu, dia tak dapat menyalahkannya sama sekali.

" _Woah_ ,"

Karena di sana, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti untuk mengobrol, seorang manusia dengan ekspresi wajah terlembut yang pernah dilihatnya sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya sembari bersandar di dinding, sesekali tertawa kecil. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian kedua dosa besar tersebut.

Melainkan aura keperakan samar yang melingkupi manusia itu, menakutkan sekaligus menggairahkan bagi kedua dosa tersebut.

"Manusia saleh," Jisung dan Hyunjin saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk paham. "Menarik juga."

"Mau taruhan?" Hyunjin menyeringai. "Siapa dari kita yang bisa terlebih dulu merusaknya dan membuatnya berdosa?"

Jisung ragu-ragu sejenak. Sebagai Sang Kemalasan, jiwa kompetitif tidak ada dalam dirinya. Namun sebagai dosa besar, dia jelas memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, dan menolak tantangan dapat menjatuhkan harga diri. Terlebih, dia sangat impulsif tak memiliki kendali diri yang baik.

" _Setuju_." Sang Kemalasan berujar mantap.

Ada kilat tak terbaca di bola mata Hyunjin, sebelum dia dengan percaya diri melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat pada kumpulan berisi target mereka. Sebelum kemudian suara bel yang keras berdentang menghentikannya.

"Lonceng gereja." Hyunjin bertukar pandang dengan Jisung, kemudian sama-sama menoleh ke arah target mereka yang kini melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan megah yang baru mereka sadari sebagai gereja itu. Aura keperakannya berkilau terang, lebih terang dari milik teman-temannya yang hanya berwarna putih pucat.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa auranya perak," Jisung memandang penuh damba ke arah pintu gereja, di mana para jemaat satu per satu mulai masuk. "Hancur sudah rencana kita."

"Siapa bilang?" Hyunjin mengaitkan lengan ke bahu Jisung dan tersenyum lebar. "Dosa besar takkan pernah menyerah untuk menggoda manusia. Kita masuk."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Keberatan jika aku duduk di sini?"

Pemuda yang nyaris tertidur lelap sementara sang pendeta di depan masih membacakan potongan ayat-ayat dari kitab suci itu menoleh, tersenyum lebar menemukan wajah familiar yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Yang di sini bagianku, kawan."

Yang baru datang hanya tertawa kecil. "Dan bagaimana kau akan melakukan tugasmu kalau kau hanya tidur?"

"Itulah salah satu caraku melakukannya, Jeongin."

Yang dipanggil Jeongin mengendikkan bahu. "Cukup adil." Mata tajamnya menatap sekitar, sesekali memancarkan kilau redup kehijauan yang tak diperhatikan satupun orang di antara ribuan jemaat gereja lain di sekitarnya. "Banyak target bagus di sini. Aku mengerti kenapa kau suka berdiam di gereja, dari seluruh tempat yang ada di dunia, kau memilih tempat yang paling membenci kita, kak."

"Setengahnya memang karena itu. Mudah sekali membuat orang mengantuk dan merasa malas serta bosan di gereja, kau tahu?" Yang lebih tua menyimpul cengiran. "Setengahnya lagi karena _itu_."

Sang Kemalasan yang mengambil wujud manusia itu mengendikkan dagu ke deretan kursi paling depan, orang-orang yang benar-benar mendengarkan kalimat per kalimat sang pendeta dengan takzim. Satu di antara mereka nampak begitu menonjol, dengan kemeja putih bersih dan kalung emas berbandul salib yang dikenakannya, serta alkitab kecil yang ditekuninya dengan wajah serius. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian adalah wajahnya, dan aura keperakan di sekitarnya yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh makhluk seperti mereka.

Jeongin menyeringai ketika menemukan objek yang dimaksud. "Wah, kak Jisung. Meski kerjaanmu hanya tertidur, kau punya mata yang bagus, ternyata. Kakak kita yang kotor itu pasti aku suka melihat dia."

Jisung mendengus, menyikut pinggang Jeongin dan mengendikkan dagu ke arah samping kirinya yang sebelumnya tak diindahkan Jeongin.

"Apa seseorang membicarakanku?" Pemuda jangkung yang duduk di kiri Jisung tersenyum lebar. "Ah, adikku yang penuh kedengkian. Aku tidak tahu kau senaif itu hingga berpikir aku belum berada di sini."

Jeongin mendengus. "Yeah, apa yang kupikirkan. Sudah pasti Hyunjin Sang Hawa Nafsu akan ada di sini, kan?"

"Memang susah membuat orang terpengaruhi auraku di tempat seperti ini. Tapi aku suka melihatnya, jadi itu layak."

"Halo? Apa benar aku berbicara dengan Sang Hawa Nafsu? Kau terdengar seperti rivalmu Si Kasih Sayang."

Hyunjin bergidik. "Jangan menyebut nama dia yang sudah mati."

Jeongin terkikik remeh. "Walau begitu kau sempat menyayanginya."

Kilat merah muda di mata Hyunjin menggelap dalam sekelebatan yang menghilang secepat munculnya. Sosok berwujud pemuda itu tersenyum lebar hingga kedua gigi taringnya terlihat, dan mengulurkan tangan melewati Jisung untuk menepuk pundak adik termudanya. " _Shut that little mouth of yours before i do my thing to shut it._ "

Jeongin tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak menyanggah ucapanku, kak."

Sesaat nampaknya kedua makhluk itu akan saling melenyapkan, sebelum Jisung buru-buru menaruh tangannya di pundak masing-masing saudaranya.

"Kekuatanmu tidak berpengaruh padaku—"

" _Misa sudah selesai_." Jisung mengumumkan. "Dan aku akan menemui targetku, kalau kalian ingin saling melenyapkan, lakukan itu di luar gereja."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Jisung melangkah dengan sangat percaya diri untuk menghampiri sang pemuda yang sedari waktu itu sudah menarik perhatiannya. Aura keperakan samar yang mengelilinginya berarti pemuda itu adalah seorang yang religius dan akan sangat susah untuk ditarik jatuh ke dalam lembah dosa.

Namun jangan sebut Jisung sebagai salah satu dari tujuh dosa besar jika dia tidak tertantang untuk melakukannya. Jisung memang bukan kakaknya si Kesombongan yang memiliki gengsi tinggi, namun sebagai dosa, dia memiliki harga diri yang harus dijaga. Dan membuktikan dirinya mampu merusak tabir kebaikan yang melindungi manusia adalah salah satu cara ia melakukannya.

Sang Kemalasan memperlambat langkahnya dan bersenandung pelan saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, terlebih karena pemuda targetnya berhenti melangkah untuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang menghampirinya lebih dulu.

Kilatan mata kebiruan dan senyum licik adalah yang pertama menyambut Sang Kemalasan. Dia tertawa kecil saat menyadari bahwa bukan dia satu-satunya yang mempunyai ide mengajak pemuda itu mengobrol.

Kakak tertuanya, Sang Kesombonganlah yang sekarang berdiri tegap di depan targetnya, menguntai topik dengan cerdas untuk membuat fokus sang target hanya padanya. Manusia itu memang benar-benar menarik. Dia mampu menarik perhatian empat dari tujuh dosa besar hanya dengan aura keperakannya.

Jisung jelas tidak mau kalah. Dia menghampiri sang pemuda dan menepuk pundaknya ringan. "Halo. Felix kan?"

Jisung memang adalah Sang Kemalasan itu sendiri, namun bila dia memiliki target dan tujuan untuk dicapai, dia rela meninggalkan lingkup istananya yang nyaman dan mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya yang berharga hanya untuk mengumpulkan informasi yang dapat menguntungkan dirinya.

"Aku Han Jisung, anggota baru _choir_. Salam kenal," Senyum manis diulas. "Aku sangat mengagumimu, _leader youth_ gereja kita."

"Ah?" Felix nampak kehilangan kata-kata karena kebingungan, namun dia tetap menyikapinya dengan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Jisung. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik ke depannya."

Mereka bertukar beberapa basa-basi sebelum Felix pamit undur diri. Jisung belum sempat berbangga diri dan memasang senyum kemenangan saat dia tiba-tiba merasa sesak, seakan ada tangan-tangan tak kelihatan yang menekan seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya ada satu dosa yang auranya sekuat itu untuk mempengaruhi dosa lain.

"Sudahlah, _kak_ _Chan_." Jisung mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, seringai malas terulas di bibirnya. "Kedengkian itu bukan bidangmu."

Kedua manik obsidian Sang Kesombongan berkilat biru saat dia menggeram marah. "Felix sudah menjadi targetku, Jisung."

Sang Kemalasan tertawa kecil, mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gesture menyerah. "Kau harus bersaing dengan setidaknya tiga dosa besar lain, kalau begitu."

"Aku adalah pemimpin para dosa."

"Dan _aku_ adalah jenderal para dosa, _your_ _point_?"

Sejenak Jisung merasa ngeri dengan ucapannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, sang kakak tertua adalah pemimpin para dosa, dosa terkuat di antara mereka semua. Jika dia benar-benar berniat, dia bisa memusnahkan Jisung begitu saja. Dan itu takkan menjadi yang pertama kalinya, Jisung sudah pernah menjadi saksi saat kakaknya itu mereduksi sebuah dosa minor menjadi udara kosong.

Namun itu tak terjadi sama sekali. Dapat dilihatnya raut wajah Chan berubah dari kesal menjadi senyum senang.

"Baik, kuterima tantanganmu."

"Itu bukan—" Jisung mengatupkan mulutnya lagi. Tentu saja. Sang Kesombongan pasti takkan mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa dialah yang terbaik. "Terserahmu lah, kak."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Makan, Felix?"

"Jisung, aku puasa. Dan kenapa kau tidak puasa juga? Minggu ini kita pelayanan."

Jisung hampir saja gagal menyembunyikan raut wajah bingungnya. _Pelayanan apa?_ Sebelum kemudian mengangguk-angguk. Para pemeluk agama yang taat seperti Felix melakukan puasa untuk menyucikan diri dan belajar menahan godaan dosa. "Oh, iya. Maaf, aku lupa." Sebelum melipir ke sudut ruangan. Dia nyaris saja meringis geli karenanya. Kata maaf tidak pernah ada di kamus para dosa.

" _Sayang sekali, adik_. Gagal, ya?"

Kalau bukan karena refleksnya yang lambat sebagai Sang Kemalasan, Jisung sudah pasti akan melompat terkejut saat suara bisikan pelan terdengar di sebelahnya. "Kak Minho," angguknya pelan, menghormati keberadaan sang dosa besar.

"Aku mendengar soal pertaruhanmu dengan kak Chan." Sang Kerakusan tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang seperti kucing _cheshire_. "Boleh aku ikut?"

"Ini bukan pertaruhan. Dia saja yang menganggapnya seperti itu."

"Aku tahu. Kakak kita memang seperti itu, kan." Minho merenggangkan badan dengan lentur, mengabaikan kedutan di sudut mata Jisung yang dengki melihatnya. Kalau Sang Kemalasan yang tak pernah olahraga selama beratus tahun itu mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, pasti akan terdengar suara berkeretak tulang-tulang aus yang tak sehat. "Kau, kak Chan, Hyunjin, dan bahkan Jeongin semua tertarik untuk menggoda manusia itu? Boleh aku ikut bergabung?"

Cara Minho mengawasi gerak-gerik gesit Felix yang sedang membersihkan gereja membuat Jisung teringat akan kucing gemuk rakus yang mengawasi lalat. _Sangat cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya, memang_.

"Dan kau ingin menggodanya dengan menawarkan makanan, dik? Serius? Kau tahu nafsu makan bukan keahlianmu."

"Kau coba saja, kalau begitu. Karena kau begitu ahli membuat orang menjadi rakus." Jisung berujar kesal.

"Oke, perhatikan baik-baik saat kakakmu ini beraksi, adik." Minho dengan mudah menyulap hidangan mewah dari restoran terkenal dari dalam kantungnya, menyengir lebar melihat wajah Jisung, sementara dia melangkah mendekati Felix.

Mungkin dia akan berhasil, pikir Jisung sebal. Sangat mudah menggoda manusia dengan makanan enak.

"Permisi, Felix?"

"Ya?"

"Ada kiriman makanan atas namamu." Minho tersenyum sementara matanya berkilat penuh kemenangan saat Felix menerimanya dengan mudah.

"Dari siapa?"

"Aku hanya mengantarkan. Tolong dimakan hari ini juga, kalau tidak akan basi."

"Baik, terima kasih."

Jisung melongo memandangi kejadian di hadapannya. _Semudah itu, ya?_

"Lihat, kan." Minho kembali menghampirinya di sudut ruangan, tersenyum lebar. "Semudah _itu_ ," ucapnya seakan membaca pikiran Jisung.

"Aku tidak yakin,"

"Kau hanya iri, adik."

"Aku—" Jisung menghentikan ucapannya saat dilihatnya Felix berjalan ke arahnya. "Pergilah dulu, kak," bisiknya pada Minho yang mengangkat bahu dan melangkah pergi lalu menghilang entah ke mana.

"Jisung?"

"Ya, Felix?"

"Kamu nggak puasa, kan?" Felix tersenyum, mengabaikan raut salah tingkah Jisung yang tiba-tiba ditanyai hal seperti itu.

"Eh, itu— _em_ , iya,"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu ini untukmu." Felix menyerahkan bungkusan makanan yang dikenali Jisung dengan baik sebagai hidangan yang diberikan Minho padanya. "Ada yang memberi ini padaku, tapi aku puasa dan tidak bisa memakannya. Kalau Jisung tidak mau, berikan pada yang membutuhkan, ya."

"Ah?" Jisung mengerjap. "Tapi ini makanan enak, Lix. Kau yakin tidak mau mencobanya?"

"Jisung, aku puasa." Felix mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya. "Dan jangan bilang aku bisa membatalkan puasa untuk kali ini saja," tambahnya melihat Jisung yang nampak ingin menyela.

"Eh—iya." Memang itu yang akan dikatakannya sebelumnya.

"Lebih baik itu untukmu, atau untuk orang lain yang membutuhkan. Hitung-hitung amal, kan?"

 _Manusia ini_ , Jisung menelan ludah. _Sepertinya akan susah untuk membuatnya berdosa._

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

" _Aku pulang_ ,"

Felix menghela nafas, tersenyum pada diri sendiri. Dia suka mengumumkan kepulangannya, meski tak ada siapapun yang akan menyambutnya. Dia hanya suka rasa hangat yang menyambutnya.

"Halo, Jack. Aku pulang," sapanya pada serumpun bunga lavender dalam pot yang ditanamnya. "Halo, Dai. Halo, Koi. Apa kabar kalian hari ini?" Senyum ditebarkan pada pot bunga matahari dan daffodil selanjutnya. Merekalah sahabat sejatinya, yang mengetahui semua tentangnya dan tak menghakiminya karena itu.

Pemuda itu bergegas masuk ke kamar dan menanggalkan pakaian, tatapan terpaku pada cermin _full_ - _body_ di salah satu sudut dan tersenyum, menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Mematut diri di cermin, Felix berputar untuk melihat penampilan seluruh tubuhnya, senyum di bibirnya luntur saat melihat bekas luka yang tertoreh dalam di punggungnya. Dua luka besar yang melintang yang vertikal, simetris dan mengimitasi satu sama lain. Luka yang tertoreh jelas ke kulit, ingatan tak menyenangkan akan masa lalunya.

"Masih sakit?" Felix menggumam sendiri, masih dengan tubuh membelakangi cermin dan wajah yang ditolehkan hingga terasa sakit, mengelus pelan bagian atas lukanya yang bisa diraih ujung-ujung jarinya. "Sakit sekali..."

"Jatuh ternyata tidak enak. Bumi ternyata tidak enak. Manusia banyak yang buruk... Masih belum cukupkah semua ini?" Jemarinya mengelus pelan bekas luka itu, hati-hati, dengan kengerian yang tersirat.

Luka kembar yang buruk di punggungnya adalah cap yang melekatkan ingatan masa lalu yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Jisung, saudaraku!"

Sang Kemalasan memutar bola mata, menepis lengan saudaranya, Sang Keserakahan yang seenaknya mampir di bahunya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Seungmin?"

"Aih, galaknya. Aku hanya ingin menanyaimu tentang suatu hal," Seungmin mengangkat kedua alis dengan jahil, namun kemudian raut wajahnya berubah keras. " _Bisa-bisanya_ kau membuat taruhan dengan yang lain tanpa mengajakku. Aku, Si Keserakahan ini?"

"Aku tidak membuat taruhan dengan semua dosa, bodoh. Hanya Hyunjin, lalu kak _Chan—yah,_ kau tahu dia, kan."

"Lalu kudengar, kau dan kak Minho gagal, ya? Padahal kalian hanya harus menggoda seorang manusia, bisa sesulit apa, sih?"

"Katakan itu setelah kau mencobanya."

"Manusia yang kalian jadikan target, orangnya seperti apa memangnya?"

Jisung berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat. _Felix, ya? Dia_ — "Indah."

"Oh?" Seungmin mengangkat alis, jelas terlihat tertarik. "Apa itu tadi, Jisung?"

"Dia punya aura perak yang indah," Jisung buru-buru meralat ucapannya. "Manusia saleh, kau tahu, lah. Kurasa dia juga rajin berdoa, jadi terlindung dari godaan para dosa seperti kita."

"Tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa menolak melakukan dosa saat di dekatnya ada kehadiran dosa besar. Tidak hanya satu, bahkan ada dua! Kurasa kemampuanmu dan kak Minho memang sudah agak berkarat, mungkin sudah waktunya kalian menurunkan tingkatan dosa terkuat itu padaku?"

"Dalam mimpimu," Jisung menyergah, ego dan harga dirinya sebagai dosa besar terluka. "Coba saja kau yang lakukan kalau begitu."

"Baik, perhatikan baik-baik saat-saat kekalahanmu, dosa besar Kemalasan."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dalam puluhan ribu tahun kehidupan abadinya, baru kali ini Jisung menyesali keputusannya. Sang dosa besar adalah sosok impulsif, _benar_ , dia suka memanipulasi manusia, membengkokkan tekad kebaikan mereka dan membuat para manusia itu tergelincir dalam jurang dosa. Dia bangga pada apapun yang dia lakukan, jahat atau sangat jahat, dan tak pernah sekalipun berpikir keputusan yang diambilnya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Namun sekarang, melihat bagaimana Seungmin benar-benar akrab dengan Felix, entah kenapa membuatnya tak nyaman. Ditambah lagi kakaknya yang lain, Changbin Sang Kemurkaan, marah karena merasa ditinggalkan, memaksa untuk ikut-ikutan berusaha membuat Felix berdosa. Melihat kedua orang itu dengan mudah berinteraksi dengan Felix entah kenapa membuatnya menyesali keputusannya dulu. Sejujurnya, semua ini takkan terjadi kalau dia tak merasa bosan dan memutuskan mengajak Hyunjin turun ke dunia manusia, kan?

 _Perasaan tak nyaman macam apa, ini?_ Kesal karena harga dirinya sedang berada dalam taruhan? Kesal karena bisa saja dia kalah dalam taruhan bodoh yang dibuat Hyunjin dan disetujuinya, _keputusan yang lebih bodoh lagi._

"Ah, Felix. Kau menarik sekali!"

Sudut mata Jisung berkedut kesal saat suara berat Changbin terdengar disusul gelak tawa Felix yang lembut. _Menarik_ , Changbin benar, _Felix_ _menarik_.

Jisung buru-buru menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha mengusir pikirannya. _Menyedihkan_ _sekali_ , sebenarnya. Dia yang berusaha menguping pembicaraan Changbin, Seungmin, dan Felix di balik dinding, seperti orang yang sedang dimusuhi.

"Yo,"

Jisung sekali lagi berterima kasih akan refleknya yang lambat, yang membuatnya tidak mudah terkejut akan hal apapun yang mengganggu. Contoh utamanya adalah hobi para dosa besar lain saudaranya untuk muncul tiba-tiba. "Hyunjin."

"Kau menguping kak Changbin dan Seungmin, ya? Menyedihkan sekali melihatmu sendirian di balik dinding." Hyunjin tak memakai penampilan manusianya, kedua tanduk hitamnya terlihat samar-samar di balik helaian pirang halusnya.

"Apa urusanmu di sini?" Jisung bertanya, terganggu.

"Menemui Felix, dong. Aku sudah berjanji akan makan siang dengannya."

Jisung mendelik. "Kapan? Di mana? _Bagaimana_ _bisa_?!"

Hyunjin menyeringai lebar, geliginya yang putih dan rata seakan menghina. "Kau tahu penemuan cerdas manusia yang bernama ponsel?" Dia memamerkan ponsel cerdas dengan hiasan aksesoris anjing-anjing gemuk. "Aku meminta nomor ponsel Felix dan kita terus menerus berkontak lewat hal ajaib yang disebut manusia sebagai SMS."

"Manusia sudah secanggih itu?" Jisung berujar tak percaya. " _Woah_."

"Bukan cuma aku, Jeongin juga memiliki nomor ponselnya. Dia dengan mudah mengatakan hal-hal manis pada Felix lewat SMS, menjijikkan. Kurasa dia berusaha membuat Felix jatuh cinta padanya."

Jisung berpikir sejenak. "Lalu... Apakah itu berarti dia yang memenangkan taruhannya?" Dan kemudian saat melihat alis Hyunjin naik tanda tak mengerti, ia melanjutkan, "Cinta antara Felix— _seorang lelaki_ , dengan Jeongin, yang juga mengambil wujud lelaki di dunia manusia—"

"Cinta _bukanlah_ dosa." Hyunjin mengernyitkan kening. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu itu? Itu adalah salah satu benih kebajikan yang disebarkan rivalku, Si Kasih Sayang."

"Tapi mereka—"

" _Tidak ada_ cinta yang salah, jika cinta itu tulus tanpa campur tanganku." Hyunjin berujar tegas. "Dan aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak mengotori cinta sejati. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mencintai, kau tahu." Sang Hawa Nafsu tersenyum lebar setelahnya. "Dan kurasa aku akan mengundurkan diri dari taruhan itu. Aku tak peduli lagi apakah aku akan menang atau tidak."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutku, tak ada salahnya menyerah pada hasratmu sendiri, adik. Bukankah itu hal yang memang seharusnya _kita_ , para dosa besar, lakukan?"

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Felix,"

"Ya?" Sang pemuda tersenyum lebar. "Halo, Hyunjin. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sang Hawa Nafsu dapat merasakan dirinya tersenyum tulus, tanpa ada maksud apapun di balik senyumannya. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. "Apa kau sedang sibuk? Haruskah kita batalkan saja?"

"Ah, jangan. Aku sudah berjanji, kan?" Felix tersenyum dan Hyunjin menemukan dirinya tanpa sadar kembali ikut tersenyum. Dapat dilihatnya kedua saudaranya yang berdiri di kanan-kiri Felix memandanginya dengan tatapan kesal. "Seungmin, Changbin, aku akan makan siang bersama temanku. Kalian ingin ikut?"

Raut wajah Hyunjin berubah sekilas, sebelum kemudian ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seungmin hati-hati. Meski Hyunjin sangat yakin dia sudah akan menyeringai senang kalau saja Felix tidak sedang memandanginya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Felix tersenyum lembut, dan Hyunjin makin yakin bahwa pemuda ini bukan manusia biasa. Dia mungkin adalah jelmaan bidadari— _oke, itu yang sedang bicara adalah otak Hyunjin yang dipenuhi perasaan menggebu_.

Hyunjin tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Sejak melihat Felix dan aura peraknya untuk pertama kali, dia merasa tertarik. Wajar, dosa besar memang cenderung lebih suka menggoda manusia-manusia yang suci, lebih ada tantangannya untuk mereka. Dan para dosa besar cenderung berpikir memakai hati mereka yang busuk, kotor, dan ternoda. Dia tahu sejak pertama kali melihat Felix, ini semua akan berakhir ke _sini_. Felix _berbeda_ dari manusia kebanyakan, dia tahu itu. Bukan masalah _jika_ , tapi _kapan_.

Sebagai dosa besar Hawa Nafsu, rival abadi Kasih Sayang, Hyunjin mengenali dengan betul hal-hal yang menjadi ciri khas rivalnya. Termasuk tanda-tanda saat kekuatan tak terlihat itu menggerakkannya, dengan motif yang suka disebut-sebut manusia sebagai _jatuh cinta._

 _Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang tak terelakkan_ , itu kutukan terakhir Sang Kasih Sayang padanya sebelum menghilang. _Dan cinta sejati yang murni, yang sering kau hina, akan menjadi penyebab kejatuhan kalian suatu saat._

Dia mungkin yang pertama, tapi _takkan_ menjadi yang terakhir. _Takkan lama lagi_ , dia sudah dapat melihat benih warna keperakan mengelilingi keenam saudaranya, yang mungkin mereka sendiri pun tak menyadarinya. Tak lama lagi aura kebajikan itu akan bersaing dengan aura dosa mereka. Dan mungkin saja untuk kali ini, dosa akan kalah dari kebajikan.

Namun melihat bagaimana Felix tersenyum dan bercanda ria dengan saudaranya yang lain, Hyunjin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

_Mungkin jatuh ternyata tidak terlalu buruk._

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that i did my research of christianity only by asking my christian friends. if you feel anything offensive in this fic, i apologize in advance and i own up my mistakes


End file.
